The Lion Guard: Mufasa and Sarabi's Coronation
Author's Note: This is a flashback to Mufasa and Sarabi's coronation. * Another Author's Note: This is the sequel to Ahadi's Abdication. ** Another Author’s Note: Simba is voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas in this fanfic. ---- It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Ahadi and Mufasa were settled down outside the den. Uru, Sarabi, and Shari were behind them. Simba was nestled in Shari's paws. "Are you ready, Mufasa?" Ahadi asked gently. Mufasa nodded. "Yes Father" he said. He padded towards Sarabi, and knelt to nuzzle her cheek. "Darling, are you ready?" He asked. Sarabi nodded. "If you are" she murmured. She leaned over to nuzzle Simba's cheek. "This won't take long." she said. Simba nodded. Mufasa leaned over to whisper into Ahadi's ear. "Do you think Grandfather is proud of me?" He asked. Ahadi nodded. "I'm sure he is" he said. His expression brightened as Rafiki climbed up to the Peak. Mufasa bent to nuzzle Simba's cheek. "Behave yourself" he said. "I will, Dad" Simba said. Rafiki moved forward to embrace Ahadi. "Have all the animals gathered?" Ahadi asked. Rafiki nodded. "Mufasa, Sarabi, step forward please" he said. Mufasa and Sarabi exchanged a glance, and moved to stand in front of Rafiki. Ahadi moved to stand behind Shari. Rafiki's gaze swept over the assembled animals. "Today, I shall anoint Prince Mufasa and Princess Sarabi as your rulers!" He said loudly. The animals cheered, and Rafiki gestured for silence. Rafiki cleared his throat. "Prince Mufasa, do you promise to protect and care for all that you rule over until the end of your days?" He asked. Mufasa inclined his head. "I solemnly promise so to do" he said. Rafiki's expression softened, and he placed a palm on Mufasa's shoulder. "Then I now anoint you as King Mufasa of the Pridelands" he said warmly. He embraced Mufasa, and gestured towards the Peak. "Now, you must roar" he said. Mufasa nodded, and padded forward. "When will this be over, Granny?" Simba asked. Shari rubbed a paw against his cheek. "Shh. It's almost over" she said quietly. She and Uru exchanged a glance. They watched Mufasa roar. Shari, Uru, Ahadi, and the lionesses joined in. After he'd finished, the lionesses, and the animals gathered below him cheered. Shari, Ahadi, Simba, Zazu, and Uru joined in enthusiastically. When they'd finished, Uru turned to Shari. "Do you know where Scar is?" Uru asked. Shari shook her head. "He told me he was going hunting, but he'd be back for the ceremony" she said. Uru sighed. "Ahadi will have to speak with him" she said. She watched as Rafiki placed a palm on Sarabi's shoulder. "Princess Sarabi, do you promise to protect and care for all that you rule over, and to also provide support and strength to your mate as his loyal consort?" He asked. Sarabi nodded. ”I do.” Sarabi said. Rafiki's expression softened, and he pressed his muzzle against Sarabi's shoulder. "I now anoint you as Queen Sarabi of the Pridelands" he said. Sarabi inclined her head, and moved to stand beside Mufasa. She and Mufasa roared loudly. Shari leaned over to whisper into Uru's ear. "We need to join them now" she said. Uru nodded. "Come along, Simba. Let's join your parents" she said brightly. "But shouldn't I be anointed too, Grandma?" Simba asked. Shari chuckled. "Darling, you were anointed at your presentation" she said. Simba nodded. "But that was when Yeh-Yeh reigned" he said. Uru rubbed a paw against his cheek. "You needn't be anointed again" she said. She stood up, and nudged Simba to his paws. Shari watched them pad up to Mufasa, before turning to Ahadi. "Help your mother up, darling" she said. Ahadi nodded. "Of course, Mother" he said. He moved forward, and gently nudged Shari to her paws. They moved to stand beside Mufasa. Mufasa gazed at his family, and felt his heart swell with love and pride. He glanced up, and shivered as Mohatu's spirit embraced him. "I love you Grandfather" he said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Flashback Fanfics Category:Sequel Fanfictions